Le nouvel ordre Jedi - parodies des chansons françaises
by sudooku
Summary: Poèmes sur Tsavong Lah, Vergere, Nom Anor et d'autres personnes de série "Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi"
1. Péché á Plumes

Péché à Plumes - parodie de chanson "Lemon Incest" de Serge & Charlotte Gainsbourg de 1984 sur Tsavong Lah et Vergere (Le nouvel Ordre Jedi)

**Péché à Plumes**

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

Insondable comme Yun-Harla elle-même  
Tes baisers douleur si doux

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

L'amour que nous n' f'rons  
comme Yun-Yuuzhan  
a donné ses  
parties de corps  
te donne mon œufs  
pour vos omelettes

Tes larmes exquises  
Mes plaies ils guérissent  
de mon pied de Vua'sa  
Oh mon bébé mon âme

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

Insondable comme Yun-Harla elle-même  
Tes baisers doleur si doux

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

L'amour que nous n' f'rons  
comme Yun-Yuuzhan  
a donné ses  
parties de corps  
te donne mes plumes  
pour votre sommeil

Tes larmes exquises  
Mes plaies ils guérissent  
de mon bras de Radank  
Oh mon bébé mon âme

Je suis ton péché à plumes

Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

Insondable comme Yun-Harla elle-même  
Tes baisers douleur si doux

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah

L'amour que nous n' f'rons  
C'est un grand jeu  
de Dejarik  
plein de surprise  
le plus troublant  
plus enivrant

Tes larmes exquises  
Mes plaies ils guérissent  
des griffes de mon manteaux  
Oh mon bébé mon âme

Je suis ton péché à plumes  
Feathery sin  
Je t'aime t'aime,  
je t'aime plus que tout

Tsa Tsavong Lah


	2. Tu es un Nang Hul!

Cette parodie est de la chanson "Tu es foutu" de Ingrid del'année 2002. Cette chanson est pour le livre : "Derrière les lignes ennemies II : La Résistance rebelle" de Aaron Allston, 2003 de "Le nouvel ordre Jedi"

Viqi

Viqi

Tu m'as promis

Et je t'ai cru

Tu m'as promis la paix dès que tu auras conquis Duro.  
Tu m'as promis de ne pas attaquer Kuat, ton Villip m'a dit tes mots.  
Tu m'as promis le ciel, le terre et une post de gouverneur.  
Tu m'as promis beaucoup d'honneur, ton gratitude et ton cœur.

Tu m'as promis

Et je t'ai cru

Tu m'as promis une épuration, pas de morts en telle quantités.  
Tu m'as promis de mondes ressuscités, pas des planètes annihilées.  
Tu m'as promis de devenir Chef d'Etat par un meurtre bagatelle.  
Et maintenant, vos sbires doivent me jeter à la poubelle.

Tu m'as promis

Et je t'ai cru

Tu es un Nang Hul*

Tu es un Nang Hul

Tu prétends que tes dieux t'aideraient, tes lecteurs voient le futur.  
Mais c'est moi qui t'ai mis en garde de complot contre toi.  
Ton bras de Radank a menacé de vous transformer en un honteuse.  
Tu seule merci c'est de me donner une autre mission dangereuse.

Tu m'as promis

Et je t'ai cru

Insecte-cogneur!* Insecte-cogneur!

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.  
Mais je sais porqui on m'appelle "Madame sacrée mariole".  
Tu m'as promis! Tu m'as promis! Tu m'as promis!

Tu es un Nang Hu hu hu hu hu hu Hul!

Tu es un Nang Hu hu hu hu hu hu Hul!

Tu m'as promis! Tu es un Nang Hul!

Tu m'as promis! Tu es un Nang Hul!

Insecte-cogneur! Tsavong Ignot*!

Insecte-cogneur! Tsavong Ignot!

*Un Nang Hul est un insecte-cogneur, qu'il les guerrieres de Yuuzhan Vong tirent á sus enemies. Souvent es un juron pour un personne imbécile.

*Ignot es un juron de Yuuzhan Vong aussí pour un mal personne.


	3. Niiriit et Nom

Cette parodie est de chanson "Bonnie and Clyde" de Serge Gainsbourg et Brigitte Bardot de 1969, alors 50iéme anniverse. Il est pour Nom Anor et Niiriit Esh en la livre "L'Hérétique de la Force I: Les Vestiges de l'Empire" de Shane Dix, 2003.

Niiriit et Nom

Vous avez entendu la légende de Vua Rapuung*  
Comment il vécu, comment il est mort. Ça vous a plus hein?  
Vous en demandez encore? Eh bien.  
Écoutez l'histoire de Niiriit Esh et Nom Anor

Alors voilà!

Nom Anor a une petite amie  
Elle est belle et son prénom, c'est Niiriit.  
Avec autres tombées en disgrâce les deux formant  
un gang d'espoir vague dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant.

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Lorsque j'ai connu Nom Anor derniere fois,  
il était un agent exécuteur de Tsavong Lah  
Fausses informations, le piège cassé  
Depuis Ebaq 9 sa vie précédente était passée.

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

De Niiriit, elle était une guerriére une fois,  
mais ses implants ne fonctionnaient pas.  
Alors: Au revoir la caste guerrier,  
Bonjour Yun-Shuno des entrailles de nouvelle Yuuzhan'tar!

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Chaque fois un Damutek a été volé  
Ça ne fait pas de mystère qui signé.  
Comme chaque intendant Nom les codes connaissait.  
Son sabotage, maintenant, Nom en a béni les siens.

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas écrit sur elle et moi.  
On prétend que nous tuons de sang-froid.  
C'est pas drôle, mais on est bien obligé  
Tsii dau poonsii* celui qui se met à gueuler

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Le jour est venu, où Niiriit voulait savoir.  
En chemise de nuit dans sa chambre, elle se faufila.  
Nom, toujours alerte, de léger sommeil a conduit.  
Tirant son couteau, effrayé Niiriit s'enfuit.

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Le jour où Shimrra a envoyé ses sbires  
Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir  
Nang Huls ont fait Tack, Tack, batons amphi siff, siff  
Et Niiriit avait seulement son couteau Coufee

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Le cri de mort de Niirit Nom a été entendu.  
'Va vers elle, avec elle!' Sa première pensée.  
Trop tard pour te sauver, si je te jure mieux:  
Je te vengerai, selon mon plan astucieux!

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

Niiriit et Nom

* * *

* La légende de Vua Rapuung: Jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette chanson de Serge Gainsbourg et Brigitte Bardot, je ne connaissais pas non plus Jesse James. Alors, s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi comme je Jesse James.

*Tsii dau poonsii: C'est la langue de Yuuzhan Vong pour les mots dans le chanson original: De faire taire.


	4. Papa où t'es?

Cette chanson est basée sur une conversation fictionnel entre Tsavong Lah, le maître guerrier du Yuuzhan Vong, et son père Czulkang Lah, décédé à 27 DBY sur la planète Borleias, comme décrit dans le roman d'Aaron Allston : « Derrière les lignes ennemies II : La Résistance rebelle » de 2002. La deuxième partie de ma parodie c'est sur son fils Khalee Lah, comme décrit dans le roman « Sombre Voyage » d'Elaine Cunningham en 2002. L'original de cette chanson est bien sûr "Papaoutai" de Stromae de l'année 2013.

**Papa où t'es?**

Vergere, tu peux me dire: Pour quoi?  
Vais-je aller où il est déjà?  
Elle répond que lorsqu'on cherche bien  
on finit toujours par trouver.

Elle dit que ce ne sera pas long  
avant la fermeture du cercle.  
Vergere dit "Bonne compagnie c'est bien.  
Mais il vaut mieux bien travailler."  
Tout compris?

Où est mon papa?  
Dis-moi où est mon papa?  
Je sais: Perdu dans cette bataille  
je l'ai envoyé à

Ah sacré papa  
Dis-moi, comment est-ce arrivé?  
Un million de fois je suis passé  
par ce plan de Borleias damné

Hé!

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas  
Un jour, je suis aussi devenu papa  
Mais c'est déjà une chose perdu  
Et un jour, moi aussi je serai disparu

Vais-je être admirable?  
Ou plutôt détestable?  
Seulement géniteur ou génie aussi?  
Mais qui donne naissance aux tous ces Jeedai maudits?

Ah, Shimrra m'a grondé  
"Les guerriers doivent être engendrés."  
Mais sait-il aussi comment faire des papas?  
Dois-je aller chez un modeleur pour cela?

Faut sucer d'mon pouce ou quoi?  
Dites-nous où c'est caché, ça doit  
Faire au moins mille fois  
j'ai mordu mon pouce de Radank.

Hé!

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

Où est mon fils?  
Il y avait ce serment de sang  
qu'il m'a juré d'attraper cette  
exécrable Jeedai femme

Qui prétend être  
Yun-Harla effrontément  
Pourquoi Jaina pourrait-elle s'échapper  
et Khalee Lah a racheté son serment?

Ah mon cher papa!  
Dis-moi, Comment est-ce arrivé?  
Était-ce vraiment cette  
nouvelle arme ennemie?

Les dieux m'aiment-ils à cause de  
mon bras Radank en bonne santé  
Ou est-ce que les dieux me détestent  
parce que toi, papa, tu ne l'es plus?

Hé!

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où t'es, papa où t'es?  
Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es?

* * *

*Radank – La jambe d'un animal qui a implanté Tsavong Lah à la place de son avant-bras gauche.


End file.
